


placement games

by junjunrevolution



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gryffindor, Gryffindor Choi Seungcheol, Gryffindor Kim Mingyu, Gryffindor Kwon Soonyoung, Gryffindor Lee Chan, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Chwe Vernon, Hufflepuff Lee Seokmin, Hufflepuff Wen Junhui, M/M, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Jeon Wonwoo, Ravenclaw Xu Minghao, Slytherin, Slytherin Boo Seungkwan, Slytherin Hong Joshua, Slytherin Lee Jihoon, Slytherin Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjunrevolution/pseuds/junjunrevolution
Summary: In Jihoon's first year of Hogwarts, he was put in Slytherin, and even though we know now not to be prejudice, he still hated that he was placed in the house. He put up with it for three years growing angrier and angrier. He wanted to be a Ravenclaw, like his mom and his dad. However, in his fourth year, he meets Hufflepuff Junhui, a bad friend that leads him into making bad choices.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 6





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> hey, I've been meaning to make a harry potter seventeen fic for a while and hopefully, this goes well! I wasn't allowed to read the books so I had to just watch the movies :( I hope you enjoy it! I also did not intentionally make the friend group the J-line but it just worked out that way lol.  
> Fifth Years - (95s) Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua  
> Forth Years - (96s) Junhui, Jihoon, Wonwoo, and Soon-young  
> Third Years - (97s) Mingyu, Minghao, Seokmin  
> First Years - (maknaes) Seungkwan, Vernon, Chan

Jihoon woke up for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He remembers when he first got his letter, he wasn't surprised because both his parents were wizards but he was giddy to finally be able to learn magic. All that excitement really quickly left him as soon as he was put in Slytherin. He sat on that chair for a few seconds after the Sorting Hat yelled "Slytherin" for everyone to hear, trying to take in the news. Reluctantly, he stood up and went to sit down at the Slytherin table. He didn't say anything to anyone because he was still dazed. Walking to their dorms he felt a sharp pang of jealousy seeing the Ravenclaw students walk the other way. He kept his mouth shut and didn't talk to anyone. Out of nowhere, though, he felt an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey first year, exciting isn't it?" 

Jihoon looked at the stranger quizzically because no. No, it was not exciting, very depressing actually. But he didn't say that. 

"My name is Joshua, been here a whole year already, and it's pretty great. I could get used to this magic stuff." 

From the way he talked, Jihoon figured out pretty quickly that he was muggle-born. Unlike older wizards, we've gotten used to the way muggles do things. Their technology, the things that get them excited, like snow days that mean they don't have to go to school, and their overall excitement at everything magic. It made sense, Jihoon found it endearing. 

"So are you... like a pureblood or something?"

Jihoon didn't know why it mattered but he told him yes. 

"Omg cool, you can help this year then. Barely past most of my classes my first year." 

Jihoon should have told him that he doesn't know much about doing magic himself because his parents never taught him, but he just left him alone to think that he was a wizard protege. 

Joshua is basically the only friend that Jihoon has made at Slytherin, or at the whole of Hogwarts for that matter. Joshua tried to introduce him to new people, like his best friend Jeonghan, who Jihoon hated instantly. Jeonghan always hung around Joshua and it just made things awkward for their friendship because Jihoon never spoke to him even when Jeonghan tried. 

Jihoon was getting ready to go to Platform 9 3/4 to catch the Hogwarts express and start his fourth year. His mother followed him to the train and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Take care of yourself, baby." Jihoon gave her another hug and boarded the train. Immediately he heard Jeonghan's obnoxious voice from the back of the bus calling him over.

Jihoon wasn't a complete bitch so he didn't ignore him, but he sat down on this opposite side of the cabin car from where Jeonghan was, next to Joshua. Usually, it was just them three but Jeonghan was sitting next to a person that Jihoon had never seen. Jihoon couldn't tell if he was attractive because he kept his head down looking at his phone. People usually didn't bring those to Hogwarts, he didn't even know if there was a policy for it. 

"Jihoon, this is my new best friend Junhui." Jihoon rolled his eyes. Everyone Jeonghan met was his new best friend but Jihoon would never see them speak or hang out with each other during the school year. Junhui looked up from his phone and Jihoon saw a mischievous glint in his eyes when he smiled and said hello. He reminded him of Jeonghan or a version of Jeonghan that he knew he would hate more. 

"He's a Hufflepuff." Jihoon made a face that Junhui caught and laughed at. 

"What? What about me being a Hufflepuff is so surprising to you?" Jihoon didn't answer but nothing about Junhui screamed Hufflepuff. He didn't know the guy and he didn't want to get to know him. 

"It's no use talking to him, he only talks to Joshua. I think he might have a crush on him." Jihoon rolled his eyes and Joshua kicked him in the knee. 

"He doesn't! He just doesn't like you. He actually disses you when you're not there." Jihoon glared at him but Joshua just laughed. Jeonghan didn't look mad. 

"Yeah, I have a lot of enemies."

That almost made Jihoon snicker but he kept it to a roll of the eyes. Jeonghan, Joshua, and Junhui talked for the rest of the way to Hogwarts. They walked in to The Great Hall and the first years were gathering in the front. They got a new Slytherin, his name was Boo Seungkwan. That was all that was entertaining about that debacle, but that wasn't even really entertaining in itself. 

On their way to their rooms, Junhui came up to him. 

"I know your secret." Jihoon didn't flinch. He didn't have secrets and if he did Joshua would be the only other person to know about them. 

"We should go get the Sorting Hat in McGonagall's office."

Jihoon looked at him like he was an idiot, "and why would we do that?" 

"Because I know you wanted to be a Ravenclaw. We should ask the Sorting Hat again and see if it made a mistake."

Jihoon has no idea how he would have known, and he trusted Joshua not to tell. "The Sorting Hat doesn't make mistakes."

"If it doesn't make mistakes, why are you mad?"

"I'm not- How do you know any of this?" 

Junhui just shrugged and pulled him away from the group.

"What- Junhui get off me!" 

"You can't tell me you're not curious." 

He couldn't lie, he was curious. But he was also scared. He was scared that he would hear the same thing again and realize that he might know himself as well as he thought. He's been a fanboy of everything Ravenclaw, from the quidditch team down to the colors. The first thing he felt after being sorted into Slytherin was that it was an insult to his intelligence. He knew that being in Ravenclaw had nothing to do with his actual intelligence, but he was still offended. 

Junhui was looking at him waiting for an answer. 

"Fine." Jihoon finally said, "but if we get caught and we get in trouble I will literally kill you." 

They did get caught and they did get in trouble. 

They got into McGonagall's office and found the Sorting Hat on the top of her bookshelf. Junhui climbed on a chair to try and reach it but just as he got it, McGonagall walked in to them stealing. 

"Ms. McGonagall, it's not how it looks like." Junhui chirped. Jihoon didn't even know what to say, he was, however, planning Junhui's murder. 

After an earful from McGonagall, she gave them 2 weeks of detention and kicked them out threatening to take away 50 points from their houses if she caught them sneaking around again. 

"That was kind of fun," Junhui said walking with him to the dorms. 

Fun? All of a sudden he had a logical reason to hate Junhui. Junhui touched him on the shoulder and Jihoon, very harshly, pulled his shoulder away and ran towards the dorms and away from Junhui. 

He knocked on the door because he wasn't around to hear the new password. Jeonghan opened the door and Jihoon got upset again. 

"Hey, where did you go? Me and Joshua were worried." 

"Shut up and leave me alone." This was the first thing that Jihoon had said to Jeonghan in their now four years of knowing each other. Jeonghan was visibly hurt but let Jihoon walk past him and walk to their room. He ignored Joshua, in a less mean way, and went under his covers angry until he fell asleep. 

Jihoon was sitting next to a student he didn't know in his charms class, half paying attention. He had his class with Hufflepuff and he could feel Junhui staring at him from behind. He wanted to take a book and throw it at him, but he knew not to. He wouldn't let a boy he just meant drive him insane on the first day of school. Professor Flitwick was trying to teach them the summoning charm and Jihoon was trying his best to pay attention but now and then he'd just drift off and stare at his paper sadly. He felt like a fool holding on to this anger that he couldn't be in Ravenclaw. He had no idea why he held unto it for so long, and why he'd let Junhui persuade him to steal from the Headmaster. Unfortunately, Flitwick caught him at this time which brought his attention to him. The summoning charm was simple, most everyone knew and had done it already but when he had to demonstrate it in from of the whole class, he got nervous. He walked towards the front of the class and his wand slipped out of his hand. He leaned forward to pick it up but hit his head on the table on his way back up. He heard an "oohh" from Flitwick and a couple of snickers from the class. He got to the from of the class, did the charm really fast, and went back to his seat embarrassed. 

"Very good Mr. Lee," Flitwick said going on with the lesson. Jihoon again not paying attention. 

The class ended and Jihoon rushed out of the room but was got caught by Joshua and Jeonghan at the door. 

"What happened?" Joshua said blocking the door. Jihoon glanced at Jeonghan and from the look on their faces, he knew that already knew what happened. 

"Nothing." He said though, "I'll be late for class." 

"Whatever it is," Joshua started, blocking Jihoon from going around him, "You should apologize to Jeonghan for being rude to him."

Joshua always did this, always acted like his mom. He was never mad at him but he hated when it required him to acknowledge Jeonghan. 

He painfully squeezed out a sorry and pushed through them. He heard Joshua apologizing and then he heard Junhui's voice among them. That's when we knew to walk faster. 

He didn't have another class with Junhui that whole day, meaning that he didn't have to see him until lunch. For some reason, he was sitting with the Slytherin instead of at his own table, which was forbidden. Nobody said anything to it, I guess they didn't care. Still, I cared. When he eventually decides to stop being petty and speak to Joshua again, he did not want Junhui to be there. They spotted him though and waved him over. Joshua looked annoyed. He was still upset but he didn't want to make Joshua angry at him. he was his only friend after all. He looked around the Hall for a bit before walking over to them and sitting next to Junhui. Junhui didn't try to talk to him and he was glad for that because nothing would have stopped him from punching him in the face. 

"We're all trying out for Quidditch this year, you should try out with us." Jihoon obviously did not want to do that, but Joshua offered every year. He has been trying to get on the team for three years now and was unsuccessful each time. Jeonghan got on the team in his second year as one of the extra players to practice with them and fill in if any of the main players got hurt, but quit because he said "it's not as fun without you guys." I don't know why Jeonghan always included me when he talked about his friends. They weren't friends. 

"I'm trying to be seeker," Junhui spoke up. "It's the coolest position because it gets all the attention." 

Jihoon didn't think he did it out loud but he chuckled when Junhui said that. 

Junhui turned to face him. "You're always laughing at me." Jihoon heard a bit of anger in his voice but Junhui played it off as a joke. 

Of course, Jihoon didn't answer, he just picked up a french fry from his plate and ate it.

"Even if you're not trying out, you should come to watch me and cheer me on." Joshua smiled gently. Jeonghan looked like he was going to say something but he just kept quiet and looked at me expectantly the same way Joshua did. Jihoon always supported Joshua. He was always there when he didn't make the cut year after year and even when Jeonghan did and he got jealous. He would write "Shua!" on his cheek with green paint and wave his hand excitedly from the stands whenever Joshua looked at him. He felt awful because he knew how much he worked to get on the team. He was always rambling about his favorite quidditch match and quidditch players and he was trying to convince his parents to get him the newest broomstick.

"Of course I'm going to be there, I wouldn't miss it," Jihoon said smiling at his best friend. 

"Yes! I knew I could count on my number one fan!" Jihoon really did love Joshua like a brother. He felt the closest with him and the most comfortable, he would never want to lose him as a friend. 

"Let's go now, so we could get there early," Joshua said standing up from the table. 

They got their brooms and walked towards the field. The people already on the team were there already, gathered by their houses. They would play against each other and at the end, the respective captains would decide who was going to be on the team. He gave Joshua a reassuring hug, reminding him that he practice extremely hard for this and that this year was going to be his year. 

"Yeah, fourth time's the charm!" Joshua stayed optimistic. It was his dream to play on an international quidditch team. And while he is still a long way to go but he was so sure that he would make it there. Jihoon walked up to the stands to get a view of his friend. He saw Junhui on the other side of the field with the Hufflepuff people. I'm sure he already had friends there, he was talking casually to the other people trying out. He wondered where he and Jeonghan met and why he spent more time with us than with the people in his house. Finally, tryouts began. It was Slytherin against Gryffindor first. The two houses were still rivals, but Jihoon didn't care. He didn't exactly have house spirit. Joshua was trying out to be a keeper and Jeonghan was trying to be a beater again. After watching Joshua for three years now, he understood that it wasn't because he was terrible, it was because he was scared. Every time the Quaffle would come to him, he'd panic, wait to the last minute to hit it or catch it, and then miss the ball. Joshua was at his post. Every couple of minutes they would replace the people at the positions so that everyone would each get a turn. The game started and he saw Joshua flinch at the whistle. He looked at him and Jihoon smiled back. 

On the other side, he looked down at Junhui who was looking absentmindedly at the game. He didn't seem particularly nervous, but again Jihoon didn't really care about how much Jun cared about the sport. He focused his eyes on Joshua again just to see the Quaffle whish next to him and into the goal post. Jihoon made a face watching Joshua get his composure together. Watching the keeper for an entire game was not entertaining but Jihoon did it. The second time around the Joshua caught the Quaffle and threw it to a chaser on the team. Jihoon muttered a "yes" trying not to distract Joshua, but he could see a smile tugging on his lips. 

After his game was over, Joshua rushed up to where I sat in the stands with Jeonghan. 

"Oh my God, Shua you were AMAZING!" Jihoon remarked. Joshua playfully blushed and hit him on the shoulder.

"It was so exciting! Half the time I got dizzy trying to keep up with the ball and Jeonghan almost crashed into me a few times trying to prevent the bludger from hitting my face."

"Yeah," Jeonghan spoke up, "Luckily it was Nayeon and not me the Bludger hit. She'll be fine though, she might even make the team. Her leg is sprained though." 

Next, it was Hufflepuff against Ravenclaw. Jihoon knew who he was rooting for and as hard he tried he didn't want be pay attention to Junhui but he was an excellent broom flyer. 

"Wow, he's good." Jeonghan voiced my thoughts. I watched him as he skillfully avoided his teammates following the snitch around the field. It was only 15 minutes but he caught it already and the people in Hufflepuff were cheering. When we got down his broom, he looked to where we wearing sitting and did a dramatic bow. Joshua and Jeonghan were clapping for him but Jihoon just looked away. 

When tryouts ended, they gathered by their houses for the captains to announce who had made the team. He put his arm around Joshua's shoulder who was moving his leg hurriedly. 

The captain, Oh Sehun, called off the names of the people who made it. 

"Jeonghan, Nayeon, and Yeonjun for the beaters." Applause rang out. People were amused by the fact that this was Jeonghan's 3rd year trying and third-year getting in. 

"Chanhee, Jeongyeon, Soo-Young, and Ji-Woo for the chasers." Joshua was growing more and more anxious and started to subconsciously tug on Jihoon's hand. 

"And for the keepers." He paused before saying, "Joshua" 

Joshua screamed from where he was beside Jihoon and gave him a hug, Jeonghan coming in too to join. People were applauding and congratulating him. They all knew how many times he had tried and failed to get on the team, and as his best friend, Jihoon was the happiest for him. 

"We should get a drink to celebrate!" Jeonghan said. 

"We're not allowed to leave," Joshua responded. 

"Well obviously, but like a small celebration in the Great Hall. That way we can invite Jun." 

"Is he going to be tagging along in everything we do now?" Jihoon said out of nowhere. 

"Well not in everything, but most things. He is our friend." Jeonghan told him cautiously. 

"Well, he's not my friend." Jihoon looked at Joshua apologetically. He really wanted to be there for Joshua but he's tired of having to be around Junhui. 

"Please? Just this last time." Joshua pleaded. "It's my big day!" 

Jihoon found it hard to say no to Joshua. As he was about to reply, he saw Junhui walking up to them with a friend. 

"Hey y'all," Junhui said. The guy beside him waved awkwardly. "This is Vernon. He's a first-year." 

We all did our introductions and Joshua like he had always managed to, convinced Jihoon to come along. 

He spent most of the gathering by Joshua's side and only talking to him. Joshua never forgot about him and kept talking to him even if Jihoon wouldn't talk to anyone else. He was about to follow Joshua and by default, Jeonghan, back to the dorms but Junhui stopped him. 

"We have detention together remember?"

"Detention?" Jeonghan piped up. 

"Yeah," Junhui said way too casually, "for stealing." 

They weren't surprised because they already knew, but Jihoon didn't know why they were surprised that would also have detention. 

They said their goodbyes and left for the dorms. 

Jihoon didn't give Junhui the chance to speak to him, walking ahead of him to McGonagall's office. 


	2. chapter 2

Jihoon didn't want to talk about detention. Nothing happened. Junhui kept trying to get Jihoon attention. Every time he tried to speak Mr.Filch, who sat at the corner of the room with his empty eyes, ragged hair, and a cat would make a noise that almost sounded like a hiss. Junhui would then throw paper balls at him and hit his head to force out Jihoon's anger. Jihoon was smart though, and patient, he'd ignore Junhui as though he were a child. When Junhui got bored he decided to sing. On purpose, he would make his voice shrill. Filch looked like he was enjoying Junhui torturing him like he and Junhui were best friends. Just when Jihoon thought he would snap, McGonagall walked into the room and dismissed them. Jihoon stood up with a jolt, bid farewell to the Headmistress, and rushed out the classroom. Naturally, Junhui followed him and caught up. He kept saying things to Jihoon that he was not listening to like he was attempting to spark a conversation. Like always Jihoon ignored him. Junhui's voice grew pouty and Jihoon almost felt bad that he was treating the boy poorly. However, in Jihoon's moment of weakness, he saw a cheeky grin creep onto Junhui's lips and suddenly he did not feel as bad anymore.

Jihoon was utterly taken away by Junhui's ability to _never stop talking._ He had to have read every single book on conversation starters because he jumped from one topic to another like he had them memorized. All of a sudden Jeonghan didn't seem so bad. In fact, he was ready to start a lifelong friendship with him right now in exchange to let Ursula from The Little Mermaid come and take Junhui's voice. They reached the bottom of the dorm staircase where they would have to go their separate ways. 

"Well, I'll be off!" Junhui said in a tone so disgustingly cheerful and lept off to the staircase on his left. Jihoon must have let out a year's worth of air he was holding in. He entered the door to the Slytherin dorm and shut it behind him. He rested on the door for a bit before opening his eyes and making eye contact with Joshua. 

"Oh my GOD!" JIhoon didn't even notice Jeonghan off to the side also waiting for him. "Being in any place with Junhui has to be classified as a form of torture." 

Joshua laughed at his friend's outburst. "I never knew one person could talk so much." 

"Junhui is a good person, he just wants your attention," said Jeonghan. 

"What I'm about to give him is a restraining order," Jihoon said, completely oblivious to the fact that he had just spoken to Jeonghan for the first time. None of the other two bys made a scene out of it, they just let Jihoon carry the conversion complaining about all the ways Junhui managed to make his night miserable.

They were in their room now, they didn't talk up there because three other fourth-year Slytherin boys were already asleep. Jihoon went to the bathroom. As Jihoon was changing out of his clothes and into his pajamas, he saw a note slip out of his pocket and fall on the floor. It was small and thick from someone folding the paper as many times as they could. It took a ridiculous amount of time to open it, Jihoon guessed it was spelled so people who weren't supposed to see it couldn't unfold it. The paper read:

**_REVELIO FLIGHT 22_ **

**_alphabet hallway_ **

**_tomorrow_ **

Jihoon looked dumbfounded at the paper. It was handwritten by somebody with very pretty handwriting. He looked on the back to see if he could see anything else but those were the only words on the paper. 

"Jihoon? Are you okay?" 

Jeonghan was standing at the doorway with bunny slippers on. 

"We should head to bed, we have class tomorrow." 

He looked like in the short time that he was gone he had managed to fall asleep already but woke up again and realized that Jihoon wasn't there. His hair was pink. It was regular black the last few years, he must have spontaneously dyed it. He never heard him talk about dying it either.

Jihoon hummed in response and put the paper in his school robes so he would not forget about it tomorrow. 

"Wait Jeonghan?"

Jeonghan dramatically turned around at the sound of his name. "What is an alphabet hallway?" Jihoon asked. 

Jeonghan thought about it for a moment. "Well... There's this intersection in the school. It splits into three hallways so it's called the _W intersection..._ because it looks like the letter _W_. Students say it's cursed though. At the end of each of the hallways is a staircase and underneath one of them is a door. The door shows up randomly on any of the staircases or doesn't at all." 

Jihoon thought about that. "Has anything weird happened at those staircases?"

"Probably," Jeonghan shrugged. "It's Hogwarts." 

Jihoon didn't know how to respond to his vague and almost ominous answer, he just let Jeonghan led him to bed. He'd investigate it tomorrow.

That day at lunch, Junhui sat with the Hufflepuffs and not at their table. He figured that one of the teachers talked to him about it, though he was not sure why it had to be in private. 

"Guys I'm going to head out," Jihoon told Joshua and Jeonghan, with who he was eating lunch. 

"Head out where?" Joshua inquired. 

"Herbology class...early." Joshua raised his eyebrows at him. "Yeah, I need to speak with Mr. Longbottom about something." 

They didn't question him further and let him go.

Jihoon didn't know what he was doing or how to find the hallway. He kept going in and out of places, walking down and the same paths multiple times. He didn't think that Hogwarts was necessarily that confusing and lunch was almost over. Jihoon was about to give up when he walked into the exact intersection that he was looking for. It looked liked Jeonghans said, but, each of the hallways looked barren and dirty and the staircases (as far as he could see) only led to a wall. He walked down the middle one towards the staircase. It was made of wood and only had one railing. It didn't look safe to walk on, Jihoon wasn't exactly planning on climbing them though. Under the stairs was... nothing. Just empty space where it made an angle with the wall. He thought back to the paper. It was a _revelio_ charm, to reveal things that may be hidden. He pulled out his wand and read off the paper.

"Revelio Flight 22!" Under him appeared a door. He lifted the hatch to see another set of stairs leading down to Hogwart's basement. Hogwart's basement? That didn't sound right. He went down though, his curiosity peaked.

He was met with a hallway that looked exactly the same as the one upstairs. Looking forward he could only guess that the basement was just a replica of Hogwarts. He walked out further and tried to make his way to The Great Hall. It was just as hard at leaving the hall to get to the staircase. However, before he could even reach there, the hallways were flooded with people. None of them noticed him though. Instead of walking through him, like Jihoon was afraid they would, they parted. Jihoon thoroughly creeped out, turned around to find his way out of the hell basement. Just as he was walking empty halls again he heard something whisper to him. 

Well, it wasn't a whisper, it was in his head but it sounded like the sound was all around him. 

"Make a wish." That was all it said. 

Wanting to test it Jihoon said, "I wish I had a jolly rancher." 

Immediately he felt a jolly rancher in his pocket. He froze. 

And then he ran. 

He didn't stop running until he reached the bottom of the steps. Just as he was about to climb up the ladder and put this nightmare behind him, he stopped again. In his head, he heard the voice whispering _make a wish._ The whispering grew louder and louder to the point Jihoon was starting to get a headache. He had a wish. There was only one thing he truly wanted. 

Jihoon cursed his curiosity. Something inside him knew that this was wrong, but with the sounds in his head growing louder, Jihoon couldn't even hear his conscience. 

After taken a deep breath, Jihoon took a chance and made a wish. 

"I wish was in Ravenclaw." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a short chapter lol, i didn’t mean for it to be that way but i’m excited to write more and continue the story!


	3. chapter 3

Jihoon was sitting in Herbology with the rest of the Ravenclaw as if he had been there since the beginning. He felt guilty. One thing that he did not account for before making such a selfish wish was that he and Joshua, and even Jeonghan, would no longer be friends. He was staring at them from the opposite side from where he was sitting. They sat by each other, chatting with each other as if nothing was wrong. He supposes nothing _was_ wrong, to them he was in Ravenclaw all along. Jihoon wondered if they knew him at all and if they could still be friends. He wasn't one to go up to people and attempt to be friends with them but he missed Joshua and it's only been a few minutes. Jihoon took in a deep breath. He shook his head so he'd stop thinking about them.

He should focus on the fact that he's in Ravenclaw like always wanted to be. This house should feel like home, it should feel right. Jihoon concluded he was just a little disoriented. However, something in him could not let go of the feeling that this was not what he wanted. 

The period was over and Jihoon stood up from his seat. It was the last class of the day. He wanted to see if you could still talk to his best friend. However, he never got the chance, a Ravenclaw boy was calling him over. He was much taller than he was, wore glasses and an oversized sweater under his unbutton Ravenclaw robes. He was looking at Jihoon as if he was expecting him to do something. _Wonwoo._ His brain filled in the blank for him. Wonwoo was Jihoon's Ravenclaw friend. They had been friends since their first year and were practically inseparable. Jihoon teaches Wonwoo guitar and in return, he would buy him drinks from Hogsmead. 

A bit upset, he walked towards Wonwoo. Jihoon wondered how much of other people's lives he had changed just from his wish. 

"Did you forget?" 

Jihoon raised his eyebrows and tilted his head hoping that Wonwoo would catch the hint that he did in fact forget... or in this case, did not know at all. 

"You said you would watch me at Quidditch practice today," Wonwoo said, rather unimpressed. 

"OH!" Jihoon said. "Of course, yeah... man." He was getting visibly flustered but Wonwoo just ignored him. They were walking to the field talking to each other, which Jihoon settled into doing until Jeonghan came up to them.

"Hey, Wonwoo! Jihoon," Jeonghan said. Flustered again, Jihoon didn't respond and just nodded. 

"After practice do you want to hang out with me and a few friends. There's this recreational room that Junhui found and it has all these wizarding games, it gonna be so cool." 

"Yeah dude," Wonwoon replied. "Jihoon are you cool with that?" 

Suprised, Jihoon nodded yes a bit aggressively. With that Jeonghan left him and Wonwoo alone. He remembered how Joshua used to tease that Jeonghan was practically friends with everyone at Hogwarts. He wondered how many friends Jeonghan was inviting to the get-together he was hosting. Then, he remembered that Jihoon had also mentioned Junhui. Suddenly Jihoon grew jealous. Junhui was still friends with them and he wasn't even sure if Joshua still knew him. Nothing about it was fair.

"Wonwoo?" Wonwoo turned to him. We were already at the field. Wonwoo was taking off his robes and sweater and putting on his protective gear. "I'll be right back."

Jihoon guesses that Wonwoo was not one for asking questions because he just nodded and went back to getting ready for practice. Joshua would have asked. Joshua cared about him in a way that Wonwoo couldn't. 

It didn't take him long to find the hallway with the stairway again and without going down, he already felt something was wrong. His suspicions were proven correct when he got down to the flight of stairs, said the spell, and nothing happened. He tried each hallway, and again and again. Jihoon felt so angry he felt hot tears welling up in his eyes. 

"Revelio-" His voice cracked and he started to cry. 

"Fuck. FUCK FUCK FUCK." Jihoon punched the wall under the staircase. Carelessly, he forgot that he was holding on to his wand and it broke from the force from the wall. Jihoon placed his forehead on the wall in defeat knowing that all of this came along because of his selfishness. He loved his friends and he wanted them back. He wanted Slytherin back. Like the hypocrite he was, Jihoon smacked his hand on his head repeatedly. 

"Hey HEY!" Jihoon heard a voice from down the hallway. It was Junhui. Anger surged through him and he threw his broken wand on the ground. When he reached Junhui, he gave him his infamous cheeky smirk.

And then Jihoon punched him.

Junhui held his cheek in pain and looked at Jihoon in disbelief but he didn't look shocked. Jihoon hadn't even taken the time to wonder if Junhui even knew who he was in this timeline. 

"I didn't think you had that in you." Jihoon looked at him confused. 

"What are you doing here?" Jihoon asked.

"Wonwoo said he was looking for you. You said you would be right back but it had been a while and Wonwoo was worried." 

"Worried?" Jihoon paused. "Wait. How did you know I would be here?"

Junhui gave him a sad smile. "Accio wand." Jihoon's broken wand went into Junhui's hands and he handed them to him. 

"It's a curse."

"A curse?" 

"We should talk about it more at the get-together. Wonwoo is waiting for you." 

Jihoon watched Wonwoo from the stands. He was a seeker and had been on the team since his second year. Jihoon could tell he was good but he wasn't watching him. He had his head on his book trying to do some readings for homework and purposefully ignore the players on the field. Once he lifted his head out of the book at the same time Wonwoo went to look at him. Wonwoo gave him an exasperated look, as though he was tired of practice and Jihoon smiled back in endearment. Jihoon put the book down and close his eyes and try to clear his head. He was in Ravenclaw now and he didn't know how to change it. The dread was creeping into him again. He was about to cry again but fought it back, not wanting the players to notice it. However, in his mind, he was having the biggest emotional breakdown ever. He would never have that friendship he had with Joshua ever again. How many lives were affected by this one wish? What did Junhui mean when he said that it was a curse. Was the room cursed? Was he cursed? Was Jihoon cursed? 

"Hey Jihoon, are you okay?" Wonwoo was next to him with his sweater and robe flung over his shoulder. Jihoon hadn't even noticed that practice was over. 

"Yeah," He said pretty unconvincingly standing up from his spot on the bench. 

"You sure?" 

Jihoon must have looked really not okay because he could see the worry in Wonwoo's eyes behind his classes. 

"I know what can make you feel better." He pulled him down to the field and climbed on his broom. "Get on."

Jihoon looked at him skeptically. He never rode his broom because he never had to anywhere so he was pretty inexperienced. 

"Come on," Wonwoo said cheekily, "You won't fall, I promise."

Taking a deep breath, Jihoon climbed on the back of Wonwoo's broom. The broom jolted forward and he fell into his back. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around Wonwoo's waist to secure himself. 

As they were flying the breeze kept him calm. Wonwoo was warm and the cold breeze was hitting his face turning his pale cheek pink. When he got the courage to, he looked down at the school below him. They flew over the forest and all Jihoon could see where the trees were hodded together. The forest didn't look as scary in the afternoon from the air. Then they flew over the water. Wonwoo didn't go low, but Jihoon saw their rippled reflection in the sparkling water. He giggled a little.

"So.." Wonwoon started, still steering the broom around. "Do you want to talk about it? I'm a really good listener." 

"Not when we are flying over water." 

"I am also a good multi-tasker too."

Jihoon chuckled. He felt comfortable talking to Wonwoo all of a sudden like he did with Joshua. As soon as he thought that he felt guilty again. 

"I made a choice that I regret."

"Well, we all do that don't we?"

"No. Mine is bad and I don't know how to reverse what I did or how many lives I've ruined because of it."

Wonwoo was quiet sensing the seriousness of Jihoon's dilemma while not knowing exactly what Jihoon was talking about. 

"Well... you didn't change my life." 

"I might have.." 

Wonwoo was silent. Jihoon couldn't tell what Wonwoo was thinking because he couldn't see his face, but he didn't think he was judging him. Maybe just confused. Jihoon was confused too. They just rode together in comfortable silence until he thought it was time to head down. 

When they reached the field, Junhui was there by the entrance as though he has been waiting for us. When we landed he walked over to where we were. 

"Are you going back to your dorms to change?" He asked. 

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe you wanted to put on some casual clothes and not carry your robes around. Put on some ripped jeans or something." 

"Yeah, maybe we should go and drop our stuff," Wonwoo said. 

Junhui watched them as they walked out of the field area. Jihoon could feel his gaze following them. He wondered what relationship he and Junhui had now he was in Ravenclaw. 

In the dorm, they bumped into Xu Minghao, another Ravenclaw boy in his third year. He was going to the get-together as well and was dressed a bit cooler than casual. He wore heavily distressed grey jeans, a black graphic tee that was half tucked in, a black bucket hat, and black converse he wore like slides. Jihoon just put on an oversized blue hoodie and black jeans. Wonwoo came out wearing something similar, with the same sweater he was wearing earlier. 

Together they walked to the recreation room. It seemed that Wonwoo and Minghao were good friends though he and Jihoon didn't talk much. They both had the same quiet and closed persona, but coming from Minghao it felt cold and strict. He was a fairly nice person though but Jihoon didn't know him so he didn't exactly want to know more about him. 

Everyone was already in the room. Counting him, there were thirteen boys, including some first years. He recognized Seungkwan and Vernon. Minghao separated from them and walked to a Hufflepuff boy. Jihoon was only guessing, none of them were wearing their house robes, but he was sporting a bright smile and looked like he was popular. Minghao kissed him on the lips in front of the people he was talking to. Jihoon was a bit shocked, from first impressions they presented as complete opposites. He didn't say anything. He saw Junhui in the back of the room talking to Jeonghan and Joshua. 

"Let's go there," Wonwoo said, referring to the group he was just thinking about. 

Before Jihoon could protest he was being pulled over. 

Jeonghan was the first person to notice them. "Oh my God, Wonwoo come come." 

He was either ignoring Jihoon or they must not know each other well in this timeline. Jihoon's heart tightened knowing that it was the latter. 

"Hey," Wonwoo started, "This is Jihoon." Jihoon nodded and they nodded back. Junhui looked between Jihoon and Joshua but didn't say anything. 

"We were just talking about quidditch practice," Jeonghan started up the conversation again. "It was Joshua's first day and he was a mess! One of the beaters hit his face with their bat." 

Jihoon's heart sank. He should have been there. 

"But it was okay, Sehun just said it was the beaters fault and continued with the practice." 

"I'm scared he's going to kick me out," Joshua frowned. 

"Of course he won't kick you out, he really likes you. You were just nervous on your first day that's all." 

Joshua let Jeonghan calm him down and they switched the subject to him. 

"So Jihoon... do you play Quidditch." 

"No. I just um support... Wonwoo when he does." Junhui looked sad when he said that but Wonwoo looked pretty happy. 

"Aww, you guys are such good friends," Jeonghan responded poking Wonwoo in the ribs.

Wonwoo smacked his arm and Jeonghan retreated, rubbing the place Wonwoo hit. "Anyways, we should go play some games." 

"Uh- I'm going to take Jihoon away for a sec." Junhui pipped up. 

Wonwoo looked at them for a bit, but let them leave without protesting and the rest of the group followed Jeonghan away. 

Junhui pulled Jihoon away from most of the group before speaking.

"I'm sorry.." was the first thing he said. 

"You remember me.. from before," Jihoon retaliated.

Junhui just nodded. 

"What are you sorry for? What did you do?" 

Before Junhui got the chance, Jihoon realized something. 

"You put the note in my pocket. You led me to the hallway, and the stairs, and the room!" 

"..Yes. But I had no choice, I had to."

"This is all your fault!"

"Hey, nobody told you to make such a stupid wish." 

Jihoon shut up. 

"Look. I got the spell from a witch on Diagon Alley in exchange for some money. I was... I was in a dark situation," He pursed his lips. "Things in the wizarding world don't come with terms and conditions written on the back. When I first went to the basement and made my wish, I got what I wanted and tried to be done with it. But it didn't leave me alone. Random days I would find myself back in the room and it would coax me to make more wishes. I-"

He looked like he was trying not to cry. 

"I did something bad. Then I realized that I needed to get rid of the curse. I found a book in the restricted section of the library. It is called the Curse of Evil Desire. It twists the best wants in our hearts and turns them into wishes we regret. To get rid of it, I had to.. give it to someone else."

Jihoon was stunned. The Curse of Evil Desire? 

"Is that how you knew to come up to me on the first day of school. Why you wanted to sneak into McGonagall's office with a stranger?" 

Junhui looked down. "I had to, I thought it would be fine because I didn't know you but... it wasn't fine. I'm so sorry."

"So if it wasn't me you were going to ruin another person's life anyway?" 

"I had no choice! You don't understand once you take on the curse, slowing and slowing you are going to self-destruct. I didn't want to deal with that." 

Jihoon didn't even know how to be angry, all he could think about was that he was going his have to curse someone else to set things right. 


End file.
